Inn
Inns are areas in the game that fully heal the party overnight, unlike Campfires; Inns allow the player to interact with them in various ways. Inn menu *'Spend Gold' - The player can give some money to a Mii to allow them to buy something for themselves. This will be either a [[Class Equipment#Weapons|'new weapon']], some new clothing, [[HP Banana|'HP Banana(s)']], or [[MP Candy|'MP Candies']]. *'Eat Grub' - Mii characters can eat [http://miitopia.wikia.com/wiki/Food Grub] the party collected by defeating Monsters to raise stats here. Mii characters will have preferences over what grub they will and will not eat. The more they like the grub, the more they will gain from eating it, but be careful. If a Mii dislikes the grub, they will gain less and will not accept it twice until the next time the player accesses this menu again. *'Check on the party' - If two party members are staying in the same room, they will sometimes talk to each other. These events raise the Relationship between the Mii characters by a large margin. However, sometimes Mii characters will spy on events, too, making them jealous. **A Mii may not interact with one another if they are: *** Alone *** With an ill Mii *'Arcade' - Spend Game Tickets here at the [[Roulette |'Roulette' ]] or Rock, Paper, Scissors. The Roulette gives various prizes, while Rock, Paper, Scissors gives the player the chance to earn some Gold. *'Set out' - Leave the Inn to jump back into adventure. Up to four Mii characters can go out. Trivia * When checking in on the Mii characters as they interact with one another in their rooms, the background windows will reflect where the player last ventured. * It is possible for a random Mii to get sick, but the emergency will only occur after a successful venture. When they are sick, they will be in bed generally, including in their profile and when picking members for a team. They will be absent from the dinner table when eating grub, cannot raise friendship with a roommate (though they can raise friendship with a Mii who wants to check up on them), and cannot be included in any ventures for the duration. Can last quite a few ventures, depending on the amount of EXP required to recover and how much EXP obtained during those ventures. ** Mii characters (but not the protagonist) start getting sick after the fight against the Dark Lord. *** However, the protagonist starts having the possibility of getting sick after the fight against the Darker Lord. ** It is possible for a sick Mii to be quickly feeling better, either by attempting a battle with the Darker Lord or if a Mii that is checking on the sick Mii increases their friendship level. ** Another way to recover from sickness sooner is to set out on a venture, but quickly leave before the group reaches the inn and complete the venture. Upon returning to the inn via the map screen, the Mii may feel better right away. *Even during end-game, the Inn remains with a Mii capacity of 10. However, a Villa opens up immediately post final boss that holds up to 90 Mii characters. The player can switch out or send to and from in between these two places through the menu under "Sort party" button while still in the Inn. * At the last stage of each region, from Greenhorne to Realm of the Fey, the Dark Lord will steal the player's team and seal away the main protagonist Mii's powers. This occurs at the Inn. However, on the third time he/she steals the player's friends, he cannot seal their powers away. * When a Mii is picked up to move them to another room, their animation when held varies depending on their personality. * Changing the team on the world map of Miitopia will, instead of showing the inn as the backdrop, show the yellow background (shown when adding a new teammate or changing jobs) instead. * It is not explained how exactly inns have been placed in locations such as laboratories, ancient pyramids, or even an alternate dimension where it is explicitly stated normal Mii characters cannot last a long time in there. ** Some fans have theorized that this may have in fact been the work of "The Deity of Well-Placed Inns" who is briefly mentioned once in the first playable level of Greenhorne. Gallery Entering the inn.gif|Animation when the party enters into an Inn. The inn.JPG Giving food.JPG|Eat Grub screen. A Mii wants to buy something.JPG|A Mii wants new equipment. success .JPG|A Mii comes back with new chothes. oops.JPG|A Mii comes back with a HP Banana instend of a new weapon or armor. Inn window.JPG|The Inn's main menu. Set off.JPG|Before setting out. Relationships.JPG hero-char.png|Official artwork depicting two Mii characters resting at an Inn. Emergency.jpeg|Emergency! IMG_9466.PNG|Screenshot of the party select menu without any Mii characters, visible via hacking the game. Inn official.png|A sign advertising the inn, found on the game’s official US website 3AC33B59-8F8C-4667-9FA8-F904A997619C.png|Official artwork of Gold, the main currency of the game. Category:Miitopia Category:Game Mechanics